


Fireworks

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reliving his memories in Heaven and winds up at July 4, 1996. It's one of his favorite memories, and not just because of the fireworks. (takes place during 5.16 'Dark Side of the Moon')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of completely cheesy but I don't even care. SORRYNOTSORRY.  
> 

            “Sammy?”

            “Come on, let’s go!” Sam ran off into the little clearing they’d found after driving around for at least an hour, putting their haul of fireworks on the ground and pulling out a couple from the pile. “Got your lighter?”

            Dean rifled through his pockets for a moment before finding the old zippo he’d always kept in one pocket or another. “I haven’t seen this in years…”

            “Fire ‘em up!”

            Dean lit the roman candle in Sam’s hand before lighting his own. The fuses burned for a few seconds before they started shooting big round glowing orbs into the air, lighting up the clearing.

            “I remember this! It’s the fourth of July… 1996.” He looked down at his younger than before brother who was grinning wide.

            “Dad would never let us do anything like this…. Thanks, Dean. This is great.” He threw himself at Dean, hugging him. Dean hugged him back hard. Sam slipped the lighter out of Dean’s pocket before slithering out of his arms and running to the pile of fireworks. He lit the lighter and looked at Dean devilishly, “Fire in the hole!” and tossed the lighter into the pile, lighting most of them. The few that he’d missed got lit by the sparks of the others going off.

            Sam spun around in the shower of sparks laughing and smiling more than Dean had seen in years. Of course that was why he’d ended up here in Heaven; seeing Sam so happy was one of his fondest memories. It wasn’t often that Sam would smile like he was; not with their lives.

            As the fireworks died down, Sam bounded back to Dean to hug him again, nuzzling his face against his stomach. Dean hugged him back, just as he had all those years ago.

            There was something else important that had happened that night, nagging him from the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite remember exactly what...

            He noticed Sam do what felt like grinding against his leg for a split second before he looked up at him, his cheeks a little pink. Then it hit him. This was the night… he and Sam… in the back of the Impala… ‘ _shit,’_ he said to himself.

            He was supposed to be finding Sam; Current day Sam; The Sam who was four years younger than him; not the Sam he was with now, short and lanky and 17 years younger than him.

            But this Sam was cute and innocent and he couldn’t get to his next memory until he’d fully relived this one, right? And the fireworks weren’t the only part that made this one of his most cherished.

            “Sam?” His voice got a little quieter.

           “Dean…” he hesitated, his hips pushing against Dean again, this time giving Dean no doubt that it happened.

            Dean knew what Sam wanted, even back then. He’d caught him staring at him for a little too long on several occasions. Hell, one time he’d gone to take a shower and could hear Sam moaning his name through the wall.

            He struggled back then as to what to do. He couldn’t deny he was attracted to Sam either. He’d spent the longest time telling himself that it was wrong, that he shouldn’t, that brothers didn’t do things like that, but brothers didn’t go out hunting supernatural creatures either. Normal was never a rubric they could measure themselves against.

            He could feel Sam’s erection on his leg and he ruffled Sam’s hair with one hand. “I know, Sammy. I know.” His voice had the protective, caring timbre he only ever used around Sam.

            Dean walked Sam to the doors of the Impala, opening one and ushering him into the backseat and shutting it behind them. He sat up, pulling his younger brother over to straddle his lap facing him.

            “Dean…”

            “It’s okay, Sammy.” He put his hands on Sam’s hips to help him keep balanced. “Fireworks don’t have to be the only thing we do that dad wouldn’t approve of.” Sam smiled, albeit nervously, and grinded his ass softly against Dean’s crotch.

            Every movement Sam made pulled a soft moan out of Dean, and between the grinding and the hungry looks on Sam’s face it didn’t take long for Dean to get hard.

            He rearranged the two of them so he was leaning against the car door, one leg sprawled across the seat, the other resting on the floor, Sam still sitting on his lap. From this position Sam could feel Dean’s erection pressing up against him as he grinded and let out a few moans himself.

            “You want it, Sam?”

            Sam nodded quickly and Dean slid his hands from his hips to undo his pants. Sam slid back a bit to give him room as he pulled out his dick. “It’s… big…” Sam mumbled.

            Dean let out a chuckle; he’d said the same thing before. He’d always been above average, but it just seemed humorous to him now given that he’d grown over the years.

            Sam laid on his stomach, his face right in front of Dean’s cock. Dean brushed the hair out of Sam’s eyes. “Go ahead,” he said reassuringly.

            Sam gulped then licked his lips and leaned forward, licking the head of Dean’s dick before looking up to Dean tentatively.

            “Keep going…”

            Sam ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft from base to tip drawing a loud groan out of Dean. “Fuck Sammy… your tongue..”

            He pulled back a little. “Am I doing bad?” he asked concerned.

            “No, no, it’s fucking amazing. Don’t stop.”

            Sam smiled a little, glad he wasn’t as bad as he was worried he’d be, before opening his mouth wide enough to start taking Dean’s cock into his mouth. He slid down, determined to take it all though he had to stop a little short. He’d barely managed to take Dean when it was ’96 so he sure as hell couldn’t take it all now. He pulled back a little to cough before trying to push back down.

            Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Don’t strain yourself, you’re doing fine.”

            Sam started bobbing his head slowly stopping just short of where he’d gag each time. Dean kept playing with Sam’s hair as he moaned. His younger brother was drooling all over him as he blew him. “So good, Sammy..” he said breathlessly. It was even better than he’d remembered and the sight of little Sam’s lips wrapped around his cock was one of the filthiest and hottest things he’d ever seen. He grabbed hold of Sam’s hair with both hands and started taking control, bobbing his head for him, making sure to not go too far and gag him.

            He picked up some speed and could already feel his orgasm welling up deep inside him. “You like this don’t you Sammy..” Sam managed to nod slightly. “You’re so good I’m already getting close…” He slowed down and groaned. “You gonna swallow like a good boy?”

            Sam nodded, his face bright pink at the prospect. Dean sped back up tugging hard on Sam’s hair. After a few more bobs of Sam’s head he held him down as far as he could, keeping Sam just on the edge of gagging as he reached his orgasm, unloading into Sam’s mouth.

            He tried his best to swallow shot by shot but it wasn’t exactly something Sam had a lot of experience with and even though he got a lot down, he still managed to have a bit dripping off his chin when Dean let him take his mouth off his dick.

            He looked to Dean for approval. “God damn, Sammy… You’re so fucking good.” Dean leaned forward and pulled Sam so he was sitting on his stomach before reaching up and using his thumb to wipe the cum off his little brothers chin. “You missed a little,” he added with a smirk before pushing the finger into Sam’s mouth to be licked clean.

            Sam leaned forward, laying on top of Dean and gave him a quick, nervous kiss. Dean just smiled wide and pulled him in again to give him a real kiss, tongue slipping between already parted lips, exploring unknown territory. His hands slid up Sam’s back under his hoodie travelling further up his back until he could pull it off over his head. Sam shivered slightly, a mix of the sudden chill and nerves. Then again it probably couldn’t be called nerves anymore so much as pure excitement.

            Dean pulled away from Sam and sat up so he could lean down and lick his right nipple. Sam let out a moan and pushed off Dean’s jacket. He tugged at his shirt and Dean complied, pulling it off, leaving them both exposed. Sam’s hands ran softly up the lean muscles of Dean’s stomach, then up his chest, until finally he wrapped his arms behind his neck.

            Dean was already hard again. His hands reached down the back of Sam’s pants and he gave his ass a squeeze. He leaned back and pulled Sam forward again as he continued to squeeze and massage his ass. He slipped a thick finger into his brother’s ass and Sam gasped, “Dean-“

            He grinned and pushed the digit deeper. “You like that, Sammy?”

            “Yessssss,” he replied in a drawn out moan.

            “You wanna feel my cock in there instead?”

            “Oh god, Dean-“ he moaned again, “Yes, yes, please…”

            “Think you can handle it?”

            “Yeah”

            “Gonna take the whole thing like a good boy?”

            “Yes Deannnnn” he said through yet another moan. Hearing Dean call him a good boy always did things to him. Something about hearing his big brother praising him made him weak in the knees. Whenever he’d be left alone in their motel rooms and he’d furiously masturbate to the thought of Dean, he’d always picture him saying things like, ‘Look at you taking it like such a good boy, Sammy.’

            Dean maneuvered them around so he could pull off Sam’s pants then put him face down on the seats, ass exposed. He got on his knees behind him and grabbed his hips to pull him closer as he positioned the head of his dick by Sam’s hole. “You lubed me up real good with your spit, but this still might hurt a little.”

            “It’s okay, Dean.”

            “That’s the spirit.” He grabbed Sam’s ass, each hand covering a cheek, and held him open. He pushed slowly, but with force, his little brother’s ass starting to stretch to accommodate him.

            Sam groaned but didn’t protest, so Dean pushed on. It was a tight fit, tighter than any he’d ever experienced but so fucking amazing. He stopped a few inches in though, running a hand up and down Sam’s back a few times. “You’ve gotta relax, kiddo; if you don’t I can’t get further in.”

            Sam took a few deep breaths. “Okay,” he took a few more. “Now try.”

            Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and started pushing again, feeling his brother stretching out the whole time. He managed to get fully into Sam and stopped. “How you doing? How’s it feel?”

            “So good… It’s so big though… I feel so full…”

            “You want me to start moving again?”

            “Yeah”

            Dean slowly pulled out of Sam before forcing his way back into him, faster and harder than he’d pulled out. Sam moaned loud. With every slide he picked up speed and strength.

            “Deannnnnnn”

            He started fucking him harder, the suspension of the Impala letting out soft squeaks with each thrust. Dean leaned forward, a hand holding down Sam’s head as he bucked into him. “Fuuuuuck. You’re taking it like such a good boy.” Sam let out a loud moan with every thrust, his hands sliding on the seat in search of something, anything to clutch onto.

            He gradually slowed before pulling out of Sam entirely. “No, Dean, don’t stop, please!”

            Dean flipped Sam onto his back, wrapping his brother’s thin legs around his waist. He leaned over him, holding himself up with one hand on the seat next to his head. “You should see how you look… your hole is stretched out, pink and puffy… your face is pink too… such a cutie.” Of course that just made Sam turn a brighter hue.

            Dean smiled and started pushing back into Sam, catching his mouth with a kiss just as he started to let out a moan. He thrust into Sam just as hard as before, inhaling Sam’s moans as he did. When he finally broke off the kiss he ran a hand through Sam’s hair and growled into his ear, “Look at you, taking that big cock like a good little boy.”

            Sam let out a noise something like a moan and a whimper at the same time as Dean reached down with his other hand to stroke his dick. “Deannnn” he mewled. There were so many sensations at once and they all felt so amazing he couldn’t focus on just one; his big brother’s dick in his ass, his big hand stroking him, the other in his hair, the deep whiskey voice growling filth into his ear.

            “Gonna cum for me?”

            Sam spit out a “yesssss” and Dean bucked into a few times even harder. That sent Sam over the edge and he shot his load onto his stomach, pooling in his belly button. The noises he made were barely human and only served to make Dean fuck him harder. He was straight out ramming into his brother, Sam’s fingers clawing at his back, his nails leaving little red trails. Dean loved the feeling of Sam’s nails digging into him. “Fuck, Sammy… taking it so fucking good… such a good boy letting your big brother fuck you… gonna fill you up…”

            Sam begged, “Please Dean, I want it so bad!”

            “Yeah?” he growled. “Want your big brother’s load in you? Gonna carry it around?”

            “Please, Dean!”

            “That’s my good fucking boy…” he growled as he bit Sam’s neck and hit his orgasm again. He rammed full hilt into Sam and unleashed shot after shot into him who moaned as he felt every one.

            Dean laid limp on top of Sam, catching his breath. His cum was already leaking out of Sam without him having pulled out yet. He planted a soft kiss on the red bite mark he’d left behind as he gingerly slid out of his younger brother. “You like that?” he asked softly before planting another kiss on his neck.

            “It was amazing,” he replied, looking satisfied. He added, “Was I good?”

            “You were fucking amazing, Sammy.”

            The radio crackled, “Dean? Dean, are you there?”  

            “What, Cas?” he voice was a tad angry, having been distracted from his brother underneath him. His cute, innocent, stretched out, bright pink brother.

            He looked back down to him and he was already gone. Memory over.


End file.
